The Shadows of Beacon
by TheBushidoBen
Summary: Throughout the universe of RWBY, there was always trouble in the Darkness. Enter the "Shadows." A group of highly skilled individuals, known to be as strong as the Academies professors.But can Naruto and his team mates survive this trouble, as a new evil brews?
Hearing screams, a young boy runs to a somewhat abandoned alleyway. He saw a woman being harassed by two over grown men, with the "Animal Control" (an anti-faunas crime syndicate) symbol tattooed on their shoulder. The boy was small, and compared to these guys, he would be nothing but a toy for those men. But he couldn't hold his tongue.

"Hey!" the young boy yells. "S-stop that!" he continues, his legs shaking from fear of the sheer size of the gang members.

The men pause, and look over at the kid. One of the guys walked over to the boy, while the other held the woman by arm and tail, confirming she was a faunus, and a monkey faunus at that. the mans shadow slowly covered the boy, the closer he got. The boy was too scared, wanted to run, but he couldn't. He was to engulfed with fear.

The man bent down, looking the boy dead in his eye; making his fear worsen. The boy couldn't help but think of what the men might do to him. Beat him? Kill him? The thoughts made everything blurry to the young kid, and he got dizzy. The man still looking at this kid said one word.

"No." and the man walked back to the faunus lady.

The boys knee buckled, and he fell. All the fear just weighed him down. The boy started to cry, do to anger, fear, and sadness. But then he heard something... Growling. The boy looked up to see the men, shaking in fear, and the growling becoming louder. The men ran off leaving the faunus woman behind, shocked at what she was looking at.

Above the kid was a ten foot Grimm. It looked just like the ones he was told about in school. black fur, bone claws, no eyes, but bone with glowing red marrow appearing to flow through it. The Grimm then roared knocking the boy over to the side, and rushed towards the faunus woman.

The boy got up to see the Grimm sent flying backwards. Looking back to see the origin of the hit, the boy sees a teen, 17 at least, stepping out of the shadows.

He had light brown skin, toned, but big none the less, especially for a guy his age. He had on cargo shorts with a black combat top on.

"Well, good thing i followed you after you picked up that baby Grimm." The teen said looking at the boy. "You didn't think its mother wasn't gonna come after him?" The boy looked in his sweater pocket to see a baby Grimm, similar looking to the one that attacked.

"Grimm are some nasty creatures. Especially when they're babies are taken from the-" The teen couldn't even finish, as the Grimm sent a vicious roar,making 100 more appear out of no where.

"This just made things harder..." said the teen. "Sam, what are their levels?" the teen said speaking into an earpiece. But there was no response. "Sam?" the teen repeated. It was too late, the Grimm began there attack jumping from all directions, forcing the teen to dodge. "Sam?!" "I'm not gonna reply if you don't use my code name" another voice answered from the earpiece. "What? No! That was one mission, and our identities needed protection!" the teen yelled. "Okay 'BEN' how about you find out what level they are yourself!" the man, Sam, yelled back. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH A LEVEL SCOPE YOU IGNORA- you know what? FINE! Can I get a level read Dovakiihn?!" "121 for the most of them, but that mothers a high one." "THANK YOU!" the teen, Ben, yelled.

Ben pulled his fist backwards to hit one of the Grimm coming from behind, then pushed it back forward giving the Grimm in front an overhead punch. Ben dodged the Grimm's attack then remembered the casualties. "Azazel!" Ben yells. Seals appeared around the young boy, and he... Falls through it. and lands butt first on the roof of the building that overlook the street where the battle is taking place.

Beside him was the faunus lady, and behind him, another teen, but a girl. She wore a dark red sleeveless hoodie, and gave the boy a pat on the head. "Your safe now kid. Sorry that i cant get you any further. My portals only go so far." The boy nodded at the nice lady, Azazel, and they both looked on to the battle in front of them.

Once Ben noticed the civies were gone, he stopped dodging and kicked a Grimm into the ground jumping in the middle of the pack of Grimm. "Who are you guys?" the boy asked. "We're hunters in training. We attend Beacon academy. Team BASH, at your service!" the girl said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Azazel, Sam should be near. be ready to bring him in." "Roger!" Azazel replied quickly. A seal pops up behind Ben and out jumps another teen that looks exactly like Ben, but with a buzz cut, and a suit and tie, no coat, sleeves rolled up and tie undone, like a classic jazz musician.

"That's Sam" Azazel says pointing. "And the guy in white is our leader, Ben." Azazel explains. "For give him though, if he seems unprofessional. He can be a bit brash and unorthodox. He saw you pick up that Grimm, but didn't want to stop you."

Ben and Sam begin there strike against the Grimm. Ben pulling out a halberd, and Sam, an ax. They strike with elegance and ferocity, switching there weapons from short range to long range in between combos. Ben's halberd turning into a light machine gun, an Sam's ax turning into sniper battle continued, but the boy looks at Azazel. "Aren't you going to help?" the boy asked. "Why? those two are doing awesome. Plus I did my part." said Azazel in a nonchalant tone, pointing be hind them.

Behind them, were the 2 gang members from earlier, battered, bruised, unconscious, and tied upside down, hanging from a clothesline. The boy smiled, and the faunus lady, relieved, and finally calm.

As they look back at the fight between The Grimm and the "BS" of BASH they see its down to the two and the mother Grimm from earlier. They both look out of breath. The mother knew it was her chance and waited for the first move. Then the boys looked up, looked down, smiled, turned there backs, and simply walked off.

"What are they doing?!" the boy yells at Azazel. "You ask a lot of questions don't you? And out all those questions, you never asked where the 'H' in 'BASH' was." said the girl, as a blue comet comes down and hits the mother Grimm with all that force and heat.

And a bad-ass explosion happens in the background, as the twins walk off.

As the smoke clears, we see another teen, skinny, yet toned down with blond hair, and blue highlights. "That last ones Hendrix. He's always late."

Said Azazel, as she transported the three on to the roof top to have their ending discussion.

"Awesome ending!" said Azazel congratulating the two brothers. They all high fived and agreed it was a good thing they followed the boy. Had they not been there to protect him, the faunus lady would be who knows where, and the boy would've been torn to shreds by the mother.

"Okay ma'am. Are you oka-" Ben was interrupted with a hug from the lady. He hugged back and told Azazel to walk her home. Hendrix was told to take the gang members to the police dept. but that he could have some fun with them on the way. Hendrix smiled as he was set ablaze and flew off with the two criminals at a high velocity.

The two twins looked back at the young boy.

"So... A baby Grimm huh?" Said Sam. "He looked lonely..." replied the boy. "You're stupid" Sam said bluntly. "Grimm don't feel lonely. They don't feel at all. They live off based what you feel! Fear, anguish, hatred, sadness. That literally makes a Grimm."

The boy looked at their leader,Ben, who still had his back turned looking back at the "battlefield". "That Grimm and her baby are still out there" Said Ben wryly. "Dammit." said Sam. "Its OK. I believe these Grimm have feelings too." Ben said grabbing the boys shoulder. "You're more stupid then the kid." Said Sam. "So," Ben said, shrugging off Sam's comment. "whats your name kid?"

"Naruto." the boy answered.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Kind of dumb name is that?" said Sam.


End file.
